Necesario
by Sakura Shark
Summary: Lo necesario para que funcione una relación que, dentro de las estrechas y exigentes paredes de la mafia, está destinada a fracasar, a ser un peligro, un estorbo o una sentencia.


**Necesario**

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Todos los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a Kafka Asagiri, Sango Harukawa, la editorial Kadokawa Shoten y el estudio BONES.

Imagen: **Zaro** ( _ID Pixiv:_ 9944613)

* * *

No puedo pedirte mucho, sólo lo necesario. Lo necesario para que funcione una relación que, dentro de las estrechas y exigentes paredes de la mafia, está destinada a fracasar, a ser un peligro, un estorbo o una sentencia. Porque por muy felices que seamos ahora, tomados de la mano, sentados en la sala de tu departamento, viendo una película, la verdad pesa sobre nuestros hombros.

Hay un bajo porcentaje de éxito, de que estemos juntos en la eternidad que reclaman las parejas normales. Cierto, me escucho como esa persona que no soportas y que para mi lo significó todo alguna vez, un mentor y un ejemplo a seguir. Sin embargo, pese a la frialdad con que lo pienso y no te lo digo, sé que es así.

Sujetando tus dedos entre los míos, fingiendo atención a la película en la pantalla, mi pulso disminuye, víctima de la certeza de lo que será y lo que no será, pese a nuestros deseos.

Cambias de posición. Te apoyas en mi hombro y casi enseguida decides que no es la mejor posición. Te acomodas en mi regazo. La cascada de cabello rojizo cae por tu nuca, descubriéndote el oído.

Y me pregunto, ¿cuántos días más tengo contigo?, ¿cuántos años, meses, días… u horas?

La siguiente misión podría forzar la despedida, exigir la ausencia de uno de los dos sin siquiera un adiós o un beso final.

Te quedas quieto, viendo la película a la que no pudimos asistir cuando se proyecto en cines. La disfrutas. Hubieras preferido verla en grande, con un bote de palomitas de mantequilla, yendo después a tomar a un bar. Habrías tomado, yo habría permanecido sobrio y vigilante, listo para sacarte en cuanto empezaras a despotricar. Una escena que te conozco desde hace años, pese a suponerse que tu mayoría de edad es reciente. Nadie lo adivinaría de primera vista.

Luces atemporal.

Muy maduro y responsable para un alguien de veintidós. Físicamente pequeño para un adulto. Demasiado fuerte para cualquier edad o tamaño. Exageradamente adorable para cualquier género. Y eso me lo quedo. No puedo decirlo. No es que no quiera hacerlo, es que no encuentro las palabras que lo expresen. Hay una carencia, o bien en mi léxico, en la conformación del japonés o en las formas enteras de comunicación en cualquier lengua que exista, para condensar y dar a conocer la totalidad de mis sentimientos y pensamientos hacia ti.

Acaricio tu oído. Te encoges en el sillón. Tratas de no reír persiguiendo el hilo de la escena. Comprendo y aparto mi mano, apoyándola en tu hombro. Ahí la recibes con cariño, en agradecimiento, entrelazando de vuelta nuestros dedos.

¿Por qué será que al estar juntos nos es imposible soltarnos?

He visto este comportamiento en otras parejas y, aunque pareciera similar, también me resulta distinto.

Ellos, los demás, se sujetan para afirmar su relación, un grito de pertenencia, protección y calidez. En el gesto que ostentamos, hay algo semejante, lo sé, y a la par no. Estudio el agarre, la forma en que dos manos masculinas y toscas, en resultado de las numerosas batallas y del manejo de armas —de blancas a de fuego—, se enredan.

Los dedos no se funden ni engarzan, sólo se niegan a conceder espacio.

Por prueba finjo que uno de mis dedos quiere librarse. Tu cuerpo reacciona. Te tensas. Los músculos y las articulaciones se endurecen evitando que me vaya, pese a que jamás fue mi intensión.

Empatía. Recuerdo ese término. Alguna vez Gin me habló de él. Lo hizo recién empezamos a salir y nos descubrió besándonos en la oscuridad de una calle cercana a mi departamento. Con sus felicitaciones y mirada ilusionada, pese a que en el fondo la recomía la misma certeza inexorable que a mí en cada momento —que a todos en la mafia cuando se trata del amor—, vino la recomendación de "ponerme en tu lugar".

Gin tardó horas en explicarme el concepto. Lo intentó de múltiples formas, y quizás la que mejor entendí se basó, no en una metáfora de zapatos, sino en una pregunta tan objetiva como subjetiva: "¿cómo te sentirías tú?".

Lo hago: ¿Cómo me sentiría si, de la nada, desunieras la alianza de nuestros dedos en un mundo tan oscuro como lo es este?

Trato de imaginar la situación. Se me forma un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en el estómago. Es una sensación repentina que me corta el aire y paraliza mi cuerpo. Mis dedos pretenden cerrarse entorno a los tuyos, evitando que te alejes. Me tranquilizo. No lo hago. Respiro profundo. Un escalofrío me baja por la columna vertebral.

Miedo. Eso es lo que siento. Un miedo crudo. Temor a que me abandones por cualquiera de los miles de razones que nos rodean, que estarán ahí siempre, a cada instante, nos parezca o no.

Las parejas normales se mantienen unidas en un equilibrio entre el miedo a perderse y el deseo de estar juntos. En cambio, nosotros nos mantenemos unidos esperando que el deseo de estar juntos baste para evitar que se concreten lo que ha de suceder, hoy o mañana.

Nos une el miedo tanto como el amor, o quizás más lo uno que lo otro.

El aire me falta. Me cuesta respirar.

Lo notas y te levantas en un solo movimiento.

Me llamas. Apenas te escucho entre mis jadeos y la tos. Intento llamarte. La sangre asfixia mis palabras. Intento alcanzarte. Las manos se aferran a mi pecho adolorido.

No quiero perderte, no deseo hacerlo. Quiero estar contigo, Chuuya. Quiero estar con la única persona que ha valorado mi humanidad. La única que se ha atrevido a ver más allá de mis fallas, dispuesto a guiarme e impedir que me pierda por completo en la negrura de la mafia, de la muerte y el dolor.

—¡No te vayas! —pido en lágrimas.

Me quedo inmóvil en el tiempo. Confundido.

Entras en mi campo de visión.

Tu tacto es luz que ilumina la realidad. De pronto reconozco el cambio de escena. Estoy en tu habitación, rodeado de tus sábanas, las que reconozco de las veces que hemos hecho el amor, que te he sentido y visto en la intimidad.

—Si te vuelves a forzar tendré que llamar al médico de nuevo —la amenaza es contundente y no disimula la preocupación en ella.

Como llamados por la ausencia entre mis dedos, los tuyos corren a buscar los míos en cuanto te sientas en la orilla de la cama. Hay un temblor en tu firmeza. El temor a perdernos. Cierro los ojos, llevó tu puño a mis labios y beso los nudillos.

—No lo haré —la garganta me arde.

Pese a no recordarlo claramente, intuyo que previo a desmayarme he dado un espectáculo desagradable. Un sabor metálico proveniente del fondo de mi tráquea lo confirma. Ha sido un acceso de tos producto de la ansiedad, del descontrol de mis emociones. Lamento la patética imagen y haber alterado tu calma, la serenidad con que disfrutabas de la película y la tranquilidad de un día libre.

Me muevo y notó una incomodidad en el brazo. No era mentira. Chuuya ha llamado al médico en su desesperación. La confirmación me hunde un poco más y a la par me hace feliz. Feliz por saber que, para una persona, además de Gin, son digno de preocupación y atención. La sensación me abriga el corazón, el que ha aprendido a latir para una función aparte de darme vida.

El conjunto de maravillas al descubierto en el hecho vergonzoso, que fue el ser la causa interruptora de una tarde placera de dos mafiosos representando la normalidad de una pareja, se sobrepuso al miedo y a la certeza de que te perderé.

Sé que así será, no lo dudo ni pienso aferrarme a esperanzas sin sentido. Un día te perderé y no será muy tarde, sino demasiado temprano. Aun así, esta dicha que me envuelve al estar contigo y saberme amado, la disfrutaré, pues mientras sostengo tu mano y te atraigo a mis brazos encerrándote en ellos, sin que lo ponga en palabras, sin que pase desapercibido a tu conocimiento, me comprometo a hacerte feliz.

No puedo pedirle mucho a la vida que elegimos cada día, y la cual no abandonaremos, sólo puedo pedirle lo necesario. Lo necesario, una pausa en el caos, un sostener de nuestras manos, en que, sin dudas ni límites, sin palabras, puedo decirte que te amo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Para **ChuuyadeDazai**.

Con todo mi amor por su cumpleaños para la dueña de mi corazón.


End file.
